Seduction in Time
by Rikki Felidae
Summary: In which Sirius is sent by Luna back in time to seduce Tom Riddle. May or may not be a oneshot. For the Timed Tiers Challenge
1. Chapter 1

"Back in time?" Sirius asked the blond headed girl in front of him. "You're saying that the key to helping Harry-"

"Yes," Came her dreamy sounding reply, although he kept on talking.

"-is me going back in time-"

"Yes."

"And…seducing…Him."

"Yes."

"….Right." He finished with a sigh and looked back at the circle inscribed on the stone floor to their side. He had been very hesitant when the soon to be 4th year Ravenclaw had sent him a letter with the request to 'help her help Harry help us all.' When he had read the plan involved him going back in time after somehow getting into the Department of Mysteries he had been very doubtful. After he realized the Lovegood name was connected with a line of well-known Seers…well then he was willing to give the girl the benefit of the doubt. "Remus would kill me if he knew about this…"

"This will not work nearly so well if you are dead Mr. Black." Sirius might have blushed at her reply if his mind wasn't so preoccupied, he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"So all I have to do is stand in this circle while you cast the spell, then try and get stunned into that Veil…"

"Yes."

"Merlin I hate rituals…" Flashbacks of his mother trying to make him think 'correctly' through blood magic tried to force their ways into his mind.

"I tried to find a way back that didn't have this step, but I didn't think you would be able to seduce him without your-"

"I understand Miss." He cut in sharply as he stepped into the center of the chalk lines, not wanting to hear what he would have had to sacrifice. "Let's…just get this over with…."

_-_-_-_-_Two Days After The Ministry Raid_-_-_-_

Blinking as he tried to remember where he was Sirius noticed that he felt stronger than he remembered, and shorter. His hair seemed longer too, and Holy Merlin's beard he was a ginger. Resisting the urge to see if the basement matched the attic he looked around. This place looked oddly like the Infirmary at Hogwarts although he had never been to St. Mungos that he could recall so he had no idea if he could have been there.

"Ah hello there dear," A kind voice to his right took him from his thoughts. "Good to see you're awake after these two days! I am Madame Leary, the Nurse here at Hogwarts. Do sit there and be a good boy while I run a few follow up tests on you, won't you?"

Sirius simply nodded as she walked over. So he was in Hogwarts? Oh that's right… Something about a plan to save…someone. He wished he could remember anything but that was part of the plan too; well he was pretty sure it was anyway. He wished he could remember more about himself… but perhaps it was for the best he didn't, maybe it was so terrible he was blocking it out.

"Can you tell me something about yourself? When one of the students found you on the third floor you were already passed out and we've not had a name or anything to call you these past few days…"

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I can't seem to remember much…" He started, trying to collect his thoughts "I…think my name is Sirius…or some star like that, and Hogwarts sounds familiar…and I think I like dogs…"

"Oh you poor thing, no need to be embarrassed. You sound like a proper English lad and I'm sure your family is worried sick. We'll have you home in no time." Somehow he knew they would find his family…did he even have one? Ah well it wasn't important now. "The boy who found you, his name is Tom, he promised he would show you around and his House said that they would house you until we find where you belong."

"House ma'am?" That sounded so familiar but he couldn't remember…

"Yes Dear, that's how the students are sorted here at the school. Normally the Headmaster would be telling you this but was called away, so the head of Slytherin was kind enough to offer to sponcer you."

"I see."

"Oh! Here is your guide now!" She said after seeing the door open. As she walked away from his bed Sirius got a good look at this Tom kid. Somehow this person seemed very important, like Tom was his whole reason for living and the feeling only intensified as he got a good look at the handsome young man. "Mr. Riddle! As you can see our mystery boy has awoken! He says his name is Sirius and I'm sure he is ready to go eat!"

Tom didn't look too excited to be there in Sirius' mind but he really hoped that he was imagining things. All of a sudden this boy's opinion mattered more than anyone else's ever had. Still he walked over to the bed and greeted him.

"Hello, I am Tom Riddle," He seemed to rush over his name a bit, which Sirius noted was rather odd and the way he was very formal four kids their age. "And I am a Fourth Year in Slytherin House. We have time before dinner to stop by the dormitories if you would like to…freshen up first."

"Er…yes thank you Tom, I would like to do that, and see for myself this place where I am supposed to be spending my time."

"Very well, follow me." With that the other boy tuned and started to walk off, not even looking to see if Sirius followed. The red haired boy didn't mind though. Being so far behind Tom meant he got a great view of the other boy's ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A few Answers. My challenge-giver asked what was the purpose/ how did Sirius loose his memory and gain changed looks. Well he looks different so as to not look like the existing Black family, and memories were taken so that he cannot give anything away about the future and that was a side effect of the ritual he did with Luna. The ritual also give him the feelings of attraction around Tom as I have no idea if he was Gay before or not, up to you I guess. But basically due to the memory loss he is developing into a different person.**

* * *

June of that year, at the Leaving Feast:

"Sirius! The headmaster told me he is sending you back to…well with me for the summer." Sirius turned from the joke an older Slytherin was telling to look at his friend. Well sort of friend. Tom was still so formal around him and he hated it but his classmates were quick to tell him that the boy had always been like that.

"Yes, that is what I was told as well," Some of the formal speech was just part of being a Slytherin though, the boy had realized after a few weeks, and adopted a bit of it himself. "No family was willing to claim me not even a…muggle one." That had stung for weeks. Everyone in the school knew about Sirius' mysterious arrival and memory loss. When the quick search of wizarding families had shown no children his age were missing the search turned to muggles. Being in Slytherin House, well known for their purity, he received a lot of sneers and jokes at his expense from outside the house as well as within. Tom never said anything though and one night even confided in Sirius that he went back to an orphanage every summer and he never knew his family or blood status either. This started an odd friendship between the two of them and even though Tom was still very impersonal Sirius was enjoying time they spent together, even just working on homework.

"Well Darla Bradshaw offered to show me that Charm we both had trouble on during the exam so I will find you once the train arrives at Kings Cross," Sirius wouldn't be present of course due to the unspoken rule that in Slytherin you had to earn out-of-house contacts and allies on your own, Darla was a Ravenclaw.

"That's fine Tom, I'll probably read my new Quidditch Strategy book that Terry Flint got me," Sirius grinned, knowing that the mention of his favorite sport would get a rise out of his friend, and it worked like a charm.

"I don't know what you see in that game Sirius," Tom said, finally dropping a little of his formality as he sat down next to his friend on the bench to wait for the speech. "It's completely ridiculous and just because Jackson can't play next year doesn't automatically get you on the team you know."

"I do know that, thanks," Sirius said sarcastically and continued in a whisper as the Headmaster stared his speech. "But I still need to be prepared for try-outs!"

The other boy only rolled his eyes in response and turned to listen to the End-of-Year words politely. As soon as it was over, though, the banter resumed as they ate.

"Even so Sirius," Tom said in between bites of his Shepard's pie "How do you even know you're a good beater? You've hardly been on a broom all year."

"No idea, I just…know." Sirius shrugged and went quite. He hated being reminded that he knew so little about himself and his past. Tom grew suddenly silent too; well aware he was the cause of his friend's down turn in mood. Soon the meal was over and everyone went back to the dorms to get ready for their last night at the school until next fall. Sirius and Tom were both quieter than usual but Tom was always like that on the last night of the term and most people were willing to give Sirius the same space.

* * *

Sirius did indeed spend most of the trip reading his new book but a few classmates from Slytherin and Ravenclaw had wandered into his compartment and they played a few card games to pass the time. The trip passed quickly though and soon he was pulling on unfamiliar muggle clothing and looking for Tom as he stepped onto the platform. As he watched the other kids find their families easily and many were re-united with shouts of joy and even a few tears Sirius felt himself missing something he didn't even remember.

"Sirius," Tom's voice came from behind him and he looked around to see the boy standing by a wall with a wrought-iron arch in front of it "This way for us. The workers at the orphanage don't really know about magic so we have to go find the car outside the station."

With only a final passing thought to the families that he had just seen the redhead followed his friend into the Muggle station, through the crowd and to the 'car'. Nothing looked familiar at all, unlike when he was in the magical world. Sirius took that as a sign he wasn't a muggleborn and sat as still has he could be on the ride to his home for the summer.

Supposedly he was a newly orphaned boy that Tom was friends with at school. His parents had died in a muggle airplane crash and the trauma of the loss had left him with a spotty memory. Someone must have used an Obliviate charm in there somewhere because it all sounded so fake to him, no matter how close to the truth it really was.

The trip was long and silent. The 'taxi' as Tom had called it passed through the crowded city streets of London and into the countryside. Grey skies matched the somber mood of the two boys and neither knew what to say nor were willing to speak to try and lighten the mood. Sirius was really worried about living without magic and trying to pass himself off as a muggle. What if he screwed up? What if he got arrested and sent to Azkaban. Oh Merlin the very thought of that place terrified him worse than anything else in the world although he could never figure out why it affected him so much.

Once they arrived the boys got out, the taxi was paid by the matron that came out to get them and they were ushered inside.

Sirius could not believe his eyes. The place was falling apart. Shutters were hanging from windows and the gutter was falling from the roof. Going inside did not get any warmer and almost every child there was glaring at the two of them. Quickly they were led down dark hallways before they stopped in front of one door labeled '23'.

"Now, Mr. Riddle I know you have been used to having your own room but as you knew we have very little space and since Mr…"

"Sirius"

"…Sirius is already your friend at boarding school so you should be used to sharing."

"Yes Mrs. Wellington." Tom said with tight lips and a forced politeness. Sirius could tell he didn't like the matron and it seemed the feeling was mutual. The door was opened to revile two sets of bunk beds with dressers on either side. They stepped in and Sirius almost gagged at the heat that struck him. Later he would find out that the room was right over the boiler room that provided heat and power. Then they were left to themselves to unpack, the parting words from Mrs. Wellington was that diner was at 6:30 PM sharp and if they were not on time they wouldn't be fed. Sirius was just hitting his growth spurts and the idea of missing a meal appalled him but Tom didn't seem worried so he let it go.

"That is why," Tom said after a moment sounding much too matter of fact for Sirius "You saw me using those preserving spells for the food I got from the kitchen."

"Oh…well good." Sirius wasn't sure what to say to that. His months in the Snake Den had taught him that just because Tom thought ahead, doesn't mean the boy would be sharing with him, friend or not. Tom, apparently, wasn't going to tell him anytime soon either. Well that was…very typical Tom Riddle. With a silent sigh the redhead pushed his trunk to the food of one of the beds and pulled out his muggle clothing and the few books and things he could show in the non-magical world. On a whim Sirius climbed up to the top bunk to look at Tom as he unpacked his larger set of belongings.

He was still oddly attached to the boy but often times he wondered if the other boy ever really cared about him or was just using him in typical Slytherin fashion. The very thought of that made his chest ache a little so he didn't dwell on it much.

"Are you staring at me?" Tom said, sounding a little worried, pulling Sirius from his thoughts.

"No, I was just wondering where you got that sweater from, its Gryffindor red."

"One of the nurses gave it to me and I…" Was Tom blushing? "She's the only nice one here…it makes her happy to see it."

"Oh…"

"Yes well," Tom sighed before looking at the clock on the wall "Time for dinner, better get going."

Frowning Sirius climbed down the metal ladder and headed to the door. He didn't bother to wait for Tom, the boy had his Hogwarts meals after all. When the other boy got up anyway the redhead was quite surprised. In answer to his questioning look the boy shook his head and replied simply.

"Save the other for late days."

Maybe they were closer friends than he had thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking back Sirius realized that the month of July that first summer was when his friendship with Tom Riddle really changed. They had, of course, been something of friends before then, but in the way of true Slytherins Tom kept him at arm's length most of the time. Sirius didn't really get it but he had adapted. But after that week, everything changed and Tom never looked at him the same way again.

Since Tom was a truly composed Slytherin, Sirius did his best to emulate the boy at school. Tom was certainly the best role model for fitting right into the House as the boy had learned by making all the mistakes already. At the orphanage however Sirius would fit in more than Tom _ever_ could, not that he had tried much in the years since he had turned 11. Tom spent nearly all of his time inside their now shared bedroom reading in the chair they had placed by the one small window in the room. What the boy was reading Sirius could never quite tell, he assumed there were small notice-me-not spells on the titles so that he could read his school books in the muggle's world.

For the first week Sirius tried to do the same, after all copying Tom had worked very well for him so far. He sped through his assigned summer schoolwork quickly (somewhere in the back of his mind it all felt so familiar, as if he had seen all the material before) and soon grew bored rereading theory with no ability to put any of it to practice. When he tried to share his frustration with Tom the boy had just smiled in that way of his that Sirius knew meant he had a secret and wasn't about to share. That had not been the first time he had felt like hexing that look right off of Tom's face, no matter how bad of an idea he knew it would be to even try.

Restlessly Sirius had ventured outside of their room for the first time other than meals or assigned chores. The other children mostly ignored him as he wandered outside to the limited yard the orphanage had to offer. There were several boys that look about his and Tom's age playing some game he didn't recognize. The rules seemed easy enough and something inside Sirius was begging for the rush of competition and sport. It was a feeling he knew well by now, every time he thought about quiddich he felt the same urge. Without a second thought he dove into the game, picking a side at random. The other boys seemed shocked for a moment but their blood was pumping and their breath panting and they didn't pause for long. Sirius had joined the underdog side by chance and they were spurred on by the new and obviously enthusiastic addition to their team.

For the next two weeks Sirius threw himself into the newly discovered sport with such abandon he nearly frightened the boys he was playing with. Not that he was a sore winner or looser by any means but he did take the game a little more seriously than the rest of them. Sirius played longer and harder than any of them ever had. Sirius discussed real strategy and improvments. Sirius was Strange Too, but still it was a strange some of them had seen before and they accepted him far more readily than Tom. After a while Sirius tried to talk the boy into reading outside. Tom frowned and protested but Sirius was nothing if more persistent, and annoying at times, than Tom. Tom agreed if only to shut the boy up. He sat at the far end of the yard, reading a normal muggle textbook of some sort under an old gnarled tree. Little did Sirius know this was an old sight for those who had been at the orphanage since before Tom had gone off to that 'mysterious boarding school'. Tom had often sat under that tree to read, before he had a room all to himself to hide away in.

Just after a small lunch the boys went back outside. Sirius had to do his turn cleaning up after the meal and was late going out. By the time he got there there was a small group surrounding the tree Tom had been sitting under. Sirius frowned and walked over.

"You bloody freak!" One of the boys shouting was all Sirius heard before he spotted one of the boys had a stick that was aimed for Tom. Without thinking he dove into the crowd and punched the boy in the gut making him drop the stick and fall to the ground wheezing.

The other children looked shocked and scattered quickly. No one was fool enough to tell the workers at the orphanage, tattlers never prospered, but from then on Sirius was ostracized just as much as Tom. He had declared a side and it wasn't theirs. From then on though Tom looked at Sirius differently and the way it made him feel, Sirius never regretted defending his friend even if it wasn't quite the Slytherin thing to do.


End file.
